Farther Than The Moon
by R5easylover
Summary: Together We Can Go Farther Than The Moon... Austin and Ally are growing up. What will happen? Will Ally say yes to marrying Austin? Is an Auslly baby happening? Is Ally pregnant?
1. Will You?

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.

Austin POV

"Man you can do this," Dez said to me sitting down at the table at Zinga Juice. Dez was the only person that knew I was going to purpose to Ally, my girlfriend of 3 years and my best friend. We've been graduated a couple months and our careers are going well and I want to make her Mrs. Austin Moon. Allyson Willow Moon as a nice ring to it.

After I finished my smoothie I headed to The Music Factory to pick up Ally for our date tonight, I had asked Lester for his blessing to marry his daughter at graduation, you see I'm Austin Moon and I'm never nervous about anything...except this. When I walked in Ally was behind the counter sorting some sheet music into folders for your students, she looked like she had been crying. I snuck up behind her and rested my hands on her hips and kissed her neck gently. "Hey Baby, are you okay?"

Ally almost jumped but relaxed when she realized it was me. She turned around in my arms and kissed me gently and said,"Yes Austin but we need to talk." Those words scared the living shit out of me. We Need To Talk had to be the worst four words in the english language.

I sighed and sat down on some of the chairs we have out for giving lessons and relaxing. Ally sat down beside me after she got a piece of paper out of her purse. She started to say my name but I stopped her and said,"Ally Willow Dawson, will you marry me?" I looked up at Ally who had tears in her eyes, she didn't say anything for the longest time and that scared me even more.

It seemed like forever before she nodded and said,"Yes Austin I'll marry you, but I have some news of my own, well its kind of our news, it effects both of us..." I stopped her, "Ally your babbling, you only babble when your nervous, whats wrong?" I asked as I slipped the engagement ring I had gotten for her onto her finger. It wasn't extravagant, but beautiful, just like Ally. I pulled her close to me and said,"Alls we've been alot of things over the years but above everything your my best friend, you can tell me anything." Looking down I noticed she was chewing the end of her hair...she hadn't done that in years.

I kissed her forehead and said," Tell me when your ready babe." We sat like that for a long while until Ally unfolded the paper from her hand and showed it to me. It was an ultrasound, at first I was confused and then I read the corner. Patient: Dawson, Allyson. Before I could say anything she whispered, "Austin I'm pregnant."


	2. Austin, Ally, and Baby Moon

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize!

Austin POV

"Pregnant. We're Having a baby?" I asked Ally smiling. I had just turned 19 and Ally was 18, yes we're young but the thought of having a baby with the one woman I love in this world made me incredibly happy. I didn't even give Ally any time to answer before I picked her up and hugged her swinging her as I spun her. She was laughing uncontrollably. I put her down and she smiled," Yes Austin we're having a baby but I know it wasn't planned and I didn't know how you would take it."

I sighed and said," If you thought I'd be anything less than excited you were wrong, I want to tell the world! Alls we're engaged! We're having a baby! A little you or a little me, this is awesome Alls."

Ally couldn't help but giggle and said," You are pretty adorable Moon." I wrapped my arms around her waist and said,"Oh really? You know your pretty adorable yourself Future Ally Moon." I heard someone clear their throat and I didn't want to turn around. It turns out my parents had the worst timing possible for every important moment in my life, like now...I hadn't exactly told them I was purposing to Ally and they had no idea Ally was pregnant.

My dad always looked down on me for not following the family business, not continuing Moon's Mattress Kingdom, not being the son he wanted me to be. My mom was different, she wanted what was best for me and loved Ally but she always thought Ally and I would end up together, I just think it was just a matter of time. Before I knew it mom was crying and hugging Ally, telling her "Welcome to the family." My dad on the other hand, Mike Moon, well he just stood there stone faced, like I was even more of a disappointment. He was really going to hate me now.

I took a deep breath and said,"Might as well get all the good news out of the way now." My mom looked confused and said,"Theres more news?" I nodded and handed her the same ultrasound Ally had handed me. Mom looked at it for a second and hugged Ally tight and said," Baby Moon!" I couldn't help but laugh and said," Okay mom let go of Alls she needs to breathe." Ally was laughing and said,"Thank you Mimi." My mom immediatley corrected her and said,"Ally call me mom! Your my daughter now but I've always thought of you as my daughter."

I decided right then and there since my dad was to stubborn to accept Ally and I and our child that I was moving out. I had just found out myself but I would never act like my father toward my son or daughter. I hugged mom and said,"Another thing, I'm moving out soon, Ally and I are looking at houses and apartments sometime this week." It was true we had discussed it but never decided on anything, I just kind of decided for us, it was something we needed to do, something we had to do. It was just Austin or just Ally anymore or even Austin and Ally, it was Austin, Ally, and Baby Moon.


	3. HOW?

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize!

Austin POV

"Ally look at this one, its on the beach, it has room for us, for the baby, and maybe more kids in the future its perfect." I said showing Ally the real estate listing online, we were looking to buy a house, with both of us being successful musicians this was possible at our age and I wanted to do it right. As soon as Ally seen the asking price she shook her head, "No Austin its too much." I sighed and said,"Can we at least so look at it babe?" She thought about it for a minute but reluctantly agreed to see it.

Later The Day

"This house is perfect isn't it Alls?" I asked holding Ally's hand and noticed she had one hand protectively on her stomach without thinking. "it is perfect Austin but I don't want to invest your entire savings into this house." She said looking at me. I shook my head and said,"I want to, so I know you and our child always have a place to come home to." She didn't argue me like she usually did, it was weird for Ally but instead she nodded and said,"This is our house, it screams us." I couldn't help but smile and kiss her.

The real estate agent took my information and we would hear in a few days if we got the house. We had a few lessons to give at the Music Factory today but after looking at the house Ally was worn out so once we arrived I told her to rest in the practice room and I would handle her lessons for today. The afternoon dragged on but I loved giving lessons, I just wanted to make sure Ally was okay. Finally the last student left and I headed up to the practice room to check on her. Only to find Ally asleep on the couch with her laptop looking up What To Expect When Your Expecting and cribs and names. She was just as excited as I was. I decided to turn on the tv and chill before she woke up, but I wasn't expecting to see what I saw on TV News Now.

POP STARS AUSTIN MOON AND ALLY DAWSON HAVING A BABY! Scrolled across the bottom of the screen, how'd they find out?


End file.
